Xiaolin Idol 2
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 UP] They sing scat, and all that's left are damn i cant think of a penname, Chase, and Amanda. You have to vote, OR ELSE THE WORLD WILL EXPLODE!
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator Guy from Kid's Choice Awards:** The Main Judges are…

Raimundo, with some help of his wife (Shows Rai with Liz-(authoress) in his lap)

Sarah (AprilDays)

Alex (Shadow Bladewolf)

Guest judges in order: (they don't come in until third performance)

Samantha (dancing-lover)

Kate (veryrandom113)

Ellen (ilovepopcorn22)

Lily (Lil' Miss Lily)

Kari (Lil' Miss Lily)?

Jessica (Giggle Monkey)

Suzanne (tietum)

Amy (phantomangel13)

Another Amy, I'll call her Amy 2…

Jazz (Indigo Melody)

Kisa

Danny (DarkDragon X13) (he's the only guy guest judge…) (crowd cheers)

And the Contestants are:

Kimiko (group 1)

Clay (group 1)

Omi (group 1)

Dojo (group 1)

Master Fung (group 1)

Jack Spicer (group 1)

Chase Young (If you want to marry him, he's desperate) (group 2)

Katnappe (group 2)

Wuya (group 2)

Mala Mala Jong (group 2)

Jermaine (group 1)

damn i cant think of a penname (group 2)

Leon (shoku warrior) (group 2)

Amanda (group 2)

And the hosts are:

HALEY (Mi ChIbO) and KIMI (Missy Twinkle) or together they are Shinning in the Moonlight!

That's a lot of people…Well now you know who's what…Tell us what group you want to go first, 1 or 2…(basically it's good or bad and random peoples…)WOOHOO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Haley and Kimi:** Group two is going first, because only one person voted and they voted for the bad and random peoples…

**Liz:** Will you just get this over with!

**Kimi:** We were going to do that after we have a muffin fight!

**Haley:** No muffin fights! Okay, here's Chase Young, who's desperate!

**Chase:** No I'm not!

…Hey ya, hey ya…

**Rai:** Umm…

**Liz:** That was stupid!

**Rai:** What my wife said!

**Sarah:** Gosh, you're not the type to go sing Outkast's Hey ya.

**Alex:** Yeah…

**Chase's fan girls:** GO CHASE!

**Kimi:** Next is Katnappe

**Katnappe:** …Josie and the pussie cats…

**Rai:** That was twice as random as Kimi whenever she is high off sugar.

**Liz:** Which is all the time.

**Sarah:** Err…

**Alex:** My ears are bleeding.

**Haley:** Next is the witch who just finished taking singing lessons, which she probably failed, WUYA!

**Wuya:** (on key?) …I can't wait, I can't wait, Bum…

**Rai:** Liz, you take this one.

**Liz:** I can't believe my ears. They aren't even bleeding anymore, since the Katnappe thing…

**Sarah:** Mine, too.

**Alex:** (Stares at Wuya with hearts in his eyes)

**Kimi:** Next is Mala Mala Jong with the Star Spangled Banner? (America's national anthem for you non-Americans)

**Mala Mala Jong:** … (Starts at: And the rockets..) Arr ar ar ar ar roar, rar rar ar ar ar rar…

**Rai:** What was he saying?

**Liz:** I have no clue…

**Sarah:** I think he was saying: … (Were he war singing) And the rockets red glare, The bombs bursting in air…

**Alex:** Riiiiiggghhhht.

**Haley:** Here's damn i cant think of a penname!

**damn i cant think of a penname:** …I'm blue ab a dee ab a die…

**Rai:** I used to like that song…

**Liz:** Rai, that isn't nice! She's nice to you!

**Rai:** How do you know?

**Liz:** She fights the urge to kill you off in all of her stories.

**Rai:** Good point…

**Sarah:** I think that was great!

**Alex:** I hate everybody!

**Liz:** You (beep)ing piece of (beep)!

**Rai:** (in baby voice) Bad language isn't good for the digestive system.

**Liz:** You (beep)ing (beeeep)!

**Kimi:** OOOOkaaaaaayyyy…

**Haley:** Next is Leon!

**Leon:** …Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty…

**Rai:** Rap isn't you're thing…

**Liz:** You were awesome!

**Rai:** Why don't you just divorce me and marry him!

**Liz:** Maybe I will, you cheating (beep) hole!

**Kimiko (from audience):** How did you find out?

**Liz:** You left your shirt at the apartment yesterday, and your name was on the tag.

**Rai:** I'm-

**Sarah:** Hello! It was my turn to talk forever ago!

**Alex:** We're skipping you. Leon you (beep)!

Rai: Can I please finish!

**Kimi:** NEVER!

**Haley:** The sooner the better!

**Rai:** Liz, I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me?

**Liz:** Not until you sign this. (Pulls out paper with DIVORCE written in huge letters on the top)

**Rai:** (ignores the word on top and signs the bottom)

**Liz:** We're officially divorced now.

**Rai:** What? I thought- You're mean, but will you marry me again?

**Liz:** No. (gets off Rai's lap and goes into audience, probably never to be seen again)

**Rai:** Now what?

**Kimi:** I don't know.

**Haley:** Kimi you don't know anything. Here's Amanda!

**Amanda:** …All I can do not to think about you…

**Rai:** I MISS LIZ! She doesn't even know that I paid Kimiko to leave one of her shirts and to lie just to make her jealous!

**Sarah:** It isn't nice to make your own spouse jealous. I know. I learned the hard way.

**Alex:** By the way, Amanda, I'm choosing favorites. You rocked!

**Haley and Kimi:** You can vote four times. You can vote for someone for times or less, and you can vote for multiple people, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase:** 6

**damn i cant think of a penname**: 6

**Amanda:** 11

**Leon:** 3

**Wuya:** 7

**Katnappe:** 3

**Mala Mala Jong:** 0

**Haley and Kimi:** Mala Mala off!

**Rai:** I wish Liz would come back.

**Alex:** All you did was stare at her (_censored_)!

**Rai:** I made out with her a lot, too.

**Alex:** Don't you mean you stole her virginity!

**Rai:** I would never!

**Sarah:** You perverts! I'm gonna kill you!

**Chase (From Audience):** Start the show already, and can some one get damn i cant think of a penname to LET GO OF ME!

**damn i cant think of a penname:** NEVER! (holding on to Chase with all her strength)

**Kimi:** Well…first is Kimiko…

**Kimiko:** …A Moment like this, some people wait a life time, for that one simple kiss…

**Rai:** I WANT LIZ!

**Sarah:** You sounded awesome!

**Alex:** I thought you were terrible. AMANDA 4EVUR! (does 'rock on' sign)

**Amanda (from audience):** Umm…

**Haley:** Next is Clay…

**Clay:** …What hurts the most, is being so close…

**Rai:** I WANT LIZ!

**Sarah:** That's my favorite Rascal Flatts Song!

**Alex:** DIE! (brings out machine gun and tries to shoot Clay, but misses)

**Kimi:** Next is Omi…

**Omi:** …It's the hard knock life for us, it's the hard knock life for us, instead of (**A/N:** I don't now the word after that), we get (**A/N:** and that), instead of kisses, we get kicked, It's the hard knock life…

**Rai:** Umm…where's Liz when you need her?

**Sarah:** SHUT UP ABOUT LIZ ALREADY!

**Alex:** You're horrible…

**Haley:** Here's Dojo?

**Dojo:** …Fly like an eagle, to the sea, fly like an eagle…

**Rai:** GIVE ME LIZ OR GIVE ME DEATH!

**Sarah:** SHUT UP! OR YOU WILL REALLY DIE AND REALLY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!

**Alex:** I'm going to watch them kill each other!

**Kimi:** Here's Master Fung…

**Master Fung:** …I forgot the words…

**Rai:** I WANT LIZ!

**Sarah:** You already said that…

**Alex:** (pulls out machine gun again) You two are giving me a headache. If you don't shut up and judge these _(censored)_ people I'll kill both of you!

**Liz (from audience, holding Leon's hand):** KILL THEM!

**Rai:** No, Kill Leon!

**Liz:** NO, you _(censored)_, kill yourself!

**Rai:** Anything for you, my love.

**Liz:** I'M NOT YOUR LOVE!

**Haley:** Umm…Everybody let's give a big round of applause for Jack Spicer…

**Jack Spicer's Fan girls:** GO JACK SPICER!

**Jack:** I love you all! …I chimed in with a have you people ever heard of closing the _(censored)_ door, no…

**Rai:** You cursed like seven times.

**Sarah:** Is that really how many?

**Alex:** If you send a review saying how many times he cursed and the title of the song, the authoress (Liz) will give you a last minute spot on the cast of Xiaolin Idol 2…

**Kimi:** Here's Jermaine…

**Jermaine's Fan club:** YOU ARE SOO COOL!

**Jermaine:** Sweet! …I like the way you move, I like the way you move, I like the way, I like the way…

**Rai:** _(censored)_, I want Liz! (bursts into tears)

**Audience except Leon and Liz:** Poor Raimundo! (they burst into tears, too)

**Liz:** Well, if you didn't CHEAT on me than maybe you wouldn't MISS me!

**Rai:** It was just a joke! (still crying)

**Sarah:** Jermaine, you were awesome!

**Alex:** At least this is over…

**Haley:** Well…R&R…HAGS! (**A/N:** If you don't know what 'HAGS' means, then you have no friends to sign your year book, or annual, or whatever you call it…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack Spicer:** 8

**Kimiko:** 5

**Clay:** 4

**Omi:** 1

**Dojo:** 1

**Master Fung:** 0

**Jermaine:** 8

**Haley and Kimi:** No more Master Fung, who forgot the words…

**Random Old Lady In Audience:** NO!

**Liz:** YES! Now we have to find a way to get Raimundo off!

**Raimundo:** PLEASE, LOVE ME!

**Amanda:** NO! LOVE ME, RAIMUNDO!

**Samantha (dancing-lover):** Okay? I'm the guest judge…

**Audience:** _(cheers)_

**Raimundo:** I'm Raimundo!

**Audience:** _(cricket chirps)_

**Random Clay Fan Girl:** You're not Clay!

**Kimi:** Whatever, okay here is the trio's! Kimiko, Wuya, and Katnappe are Trio number One! Here's "_Straight Up_"!

**Kimiko:** Lost in a dream  
Don't know which way to go

**Wuya and Katnappe:** Let me say

**Kimiko:** If you are all that you seem  
Then baby I'm movin'

**Wuya and Katnappe:** Movin'

**Kimiko:** way too slow

**Wuya:** I've been a fool before  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
In the slammin' door  
How about some information--please

**All:** Straight up now tell me  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh  
Or am I caught in a hit and run

Straight up now tell me  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
Are you just having fun

**Katnappe:** Time's standing still  
Waiting for some

**Wuya and Kimiko:** Waiting for some

**Katnappe:** small clue

**Wuya and Kimiko:** Let me tell ya now

**Katnappe:** I keep getting chills  
When I think your love

**Kimiko and Wuya:** When I think your love

**Katnappe:** is true

**Wuya:** I've been a fool before  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
In the slammin' door  
How about some information--please

**All:** Straight up now tell me  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
Straight up now tell me  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
Are you just having fun

**Kimiko:** You are so hard to read  
You play hide and seek  
With your true intentions  
If you're only playing games  
I'll just have to say—

**All:** bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye

Do do you love me  
Do do you love me, baby  
Do do you love me  
Do do you love me ?

**Wuya:** Tell me bebe

I've been a fool before  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
In the slammin' door  
Are you more than hot for me  
Or am I a page in your history

I don't mean to make demands  
But the word and the deed go hand in hand  
How about some information--please

**Kimiko and Katnappe:** Please, please, a please, please

**All:** Straight up now tell me(tell me)  
Straight up now tell me(tell me)

Straight up now tell me(tell me)

Straight up now tell me(tell me)

Straight up now tell me

Straight up now tell me

Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
Straight up now tell me  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
Are you just having fun

Straight up now tell me

Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
Straight up now tell me  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
Are you just having fun

**Samantha:** I loved it!

**Raimundo:** _(Listening to mp3 player)_ He's cold hearted snake, girl!

**Everyone else:** _(stares at him)_

**Raimundo:** What? Paula Abdul is one of Liz's fave singers.

**Liz:** Don't you mean 'was'?

**Sarah:** Whatever, you girls did a spectacular job!

**Alex:** I'm crying it was so…so…TERRIBLE!

**Audience:** BOO! YOU SUCK ALEX!

**Alex:** I try. _(smiles)_

**Haley:** Here's Omi, Clay, and Dojo as Trio 2!

**Omi:** Heeey heeey Heeey, hey hey. Heeey heeey Heeey, hey hey!  
Party time woo! Gimme the beat  
Give it up, wave your hands from side to side,  
here we go, woo,

**Clay:** Verse 1  
Some people live for the weekend,  
Seems like such a waste,  
Counting down till the fun begins,  
Whata bout the other days?

**Dojo:** Theres monday night!

**Omi and Clay:** Monday night

**Clay:** And Tuesday Night!

**Omi and Dojo:** Tuesday night

**Omi:** Wednesday!

**All:** Thursday!  
Why wait?  
365 days!

LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Get excited your invited theres a party tonight!

Heeey Heeey Heeey, Hey Hey, Heeey Heeey Heeey, Heeeeeey!

**Clay:** Imagine everyone in the world,  
Out in the street tonight,  
Everybodys gunna rock all day,  
Just 9 to 5 party time!

Down in Brazil!

**Omi:** In Tokyo!

**Dojo:** Mombi! Giro! Puerto Rico!

**All:** Everybody Lets go!

LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Get excited your invited theres a party tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
C'mon Woo! Oh Yeah, Oh yeah Oh yeah Woo! Here we go  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Get excited your invited theres a party tonight!

**Dojo:** Uh gimme the beat, Uh Gimme Gimme the beat, Gimme the beat all around the world

**Omi:** Every 24-7 gunna rock you girl! Tell you life is a party, Cause I wanna get to  
it, Everybody in the world lets do it, lets do it, lets do it!

**Clay:** Uh C'mon C'mon

Down in Brazil!

**Omi:** In Tokeyo!

**Dojo:** Mombi! Start today!

**All:** Why Wait? 365 days!

LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS PAAARTY! Life is a party, baaaybeee! Oh yeah, Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
(C'mon woo!) Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight! Yeah,  
C'mon woo! Here we go!  
LIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get excited your invited theres a party tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!  
LIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get excited your invited theres a party tonight!

**Samantha:** I thought it was cute!

**Raimundo:** I'll only think it's cute if Liz thinks it's cute._(his cell phone rings)_ Hello?

**Amanda (in dressing room calling Raimundo):** Stop thinking about Liz! YOU ARE MINE!

**Raimundo:**_ (hangs up)_ I'm not hers.

**Sarah:** Well…loved it!

**Clay's fan girl from before:** I LOVE YOU CLAY!

**Alex:** Why can't I have fan girls? Because Clay has a fan girl, I'll say, I HATE YOU PEOPLE!

**Rest of Clay's fan girls:** IF YOU EVER TALK TO OUR CLAYIE-WAYIE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER YOUR NAME!

**Alex:** I loved you guys, and Clay's fan girls, DON'T HURT ME!

**Kimi:** Here's Jack, Chase, and damn i cant think of a penname, who paid us a lot of money to be put in the same trio as Chase…TRIO 3!

**Jack:** Up...Sidedown...  
Upsidedown, Upsidedown

**damn i cant think of a penname :**My grades are down, from a's to d's  
I'm way behind in history  
I've lost myself in fantasies  
of you and me together

**Chase:** I don't know why-iy-iy but dreamin's all I do  
I won't get by-iy-iy on near imaginations

**All:** Upsidedown, boucing off the ceiling  
Insideout, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue, what I should do  
oh i'll go crazy if i can't get next to you

**Jack:** My G, she says to concentrate  
so what is that, I can't be that great

**damn i cant think of a penname:** kings and queens will have to wait  
cuz i don't have forever

**Chase:** I wish that I-iy-iy could walk right up to you  
each time I try-iy-iy the same old hesitation

**All:** Upsidedown, boucing off the ceiling  
Insideout, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue, what I should do  
oh i'll go crazy if i can't get next to you  
to you

**damn i cant think of a penname:** Somehow, some way, you will love me too  
one day will be the day when all my dreams come to

**Chase:** hahahahahahah

**All:** Upsidedown yeah yeah yeah yeah

Upsidedown, boucing off the ceiling  
Insideout, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue, what I should do  
oh i'll go crazy if i can't get next to you

Upsidedown, boucing off the ceiling  
Insideout, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue, what I should do  
oh i'll go crazy if i can't get next to  
and i'll go crazy if i can't get next to  
andi'll go crazy if i can't get next to

**damn i cant think of a penname:** YOU!_(holds on to Chase with dear life)_

**Chase:** You know what, I can get used to this.

**Leon:** SHE'S MINE!

**Liz:** Leon, you know what, if you're going to be like that, then I don't have a crush on you anymore…bye! _(walks off and sits in Raimundo's lap)_

**Raimundo:** YAY!

**Liz:** Shut up.

**Raimundo:** Sir-I mean, Ma'am yes, ma'am

**Samantha:** Whatever…I loved it!

**Raimundo:** I GOT LIZ BACK!

**Liz:** I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!

**Raimundo:** Shutting up now.

**Liz:** I was kidding…

**Raimundo:** Okay.

**Sarah:** Weird couple…I loved the performance guys, it was stupendous!

**Alex:** Whatever…I hated it.

**Haley:** Here's Jermaine, Leon, and Amanda, Trio 4!

**Jermaine:** Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e

**Leon:** There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

**Amanda:** A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**All:** A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**Jermaine:** There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the seashore dry, wet free  
On golden sand is where I lay  
And if I only had my way  
I'd play til the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

**Leon:** Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride

**Amanda:** Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

**All:** Looking for the wipeout  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**Jermaine:** There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

**Leon and Amanda:** A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**All:** A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**Samantha:** I love the unique use of a different language.

**Raimundo:** Liz what do you think?

**Liz:** I wasn't paying attention. _(lies head on Raimundo's chest)_

**Raimundo:** _(beams)_

**Amanda:** GRRR!

**Sarah:** You did a great job!

**Alex:** I LOVE YOU AMANDA!

**Haley and Kimi:** You can vote for two trios and two separate characters…YAY! That's an eight way vote! VOTE OR ELSE!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kimiko: 6_**

**_Wuya: 5_**

**_Katnappe: 5_**

**_Omi: 1_**

**_Clay: 1_**

**_Dojo: 1_**

**_damn i cant think of a penname: 8_**

**_Chase: 4_**

**_Jack: 4_**

**_Jermaine: 2_**

**_Leon: 2_**

**_Amanda: 5_**

**Kimi:** Okay, Trio 2: Omi, Clay, and Dojo are off! They each got one vote, sorry Clay and Omi fan girls, but all you had to do was vote and they would have stayed on.

**Haley:** The good news is that everybody loved damn i cant think of a penname's great performance with Chase and Jack so she is last episodes winner!

**Audience:** YAY!

**Alex:** Here's our next guest judge, KATE!

**Kate:** (_walks in_) Hello everybody!

**Raimundo:** Liz, who's everybody?

**Liz:** (_glares at Raimundo_)

**Raimundo:** Whatever, let's get on with the show!

**Kimi:** Here is a duet! damn i cant think of a penname and Chase Young with Opposites Attract!

**Chase:** I'm M.C. Kat on the rap so mic it  
Here's a little story and you're sure to like it  
Swift and sly and I'm playing it cool  
With my homegirl, damn i cant think of a penname

**damn i cant think of a penname:** Baby seems we never ever agree

**Chase:**You like the movies And I like T.V.

**damn i cant think of a penname:** I take things serious

**Chase:** And you take 'em light

**damn i cant think of a penname:** I go to bed early

**Chase:** And I party all night

**Both:** Our friends are sayin'  
We ain't gonna last

**damn i cant think of a penname:** Cuz I move slowly

**Chase:** And baby I'm fast

**damn i cant think of a penname:** I like it quiet

**Chase:** And I love to shout

**Both:** But when we get together  
It just all works out

I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

**Chase:** Who'd a thought we could be lovers  
She makes the bed

**damn i cant think of a penname:** And he steals the covers

**Chase:** She likes it neat

**damn i cant think of a penname:** And he makes a mess  
I take it easy

**Chase:** Baby I get obsessed

She's got the money

**damn i cant think of a penname:** And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes

**Chase:** And I like to smoke

**Both:** Things in common  
Just ain't a one  
But when we get together  
We have nothin' but fun

I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

**Chase:** Baby ain't it somethin'  
How we lasted this long  
You and me  
Provin' everyone wrong

**damn i cant think of a penname:** Don't think we'll ever  
Get our differences patched

**Chase:** Don't really matter  
Cuz we're perfectly matched

**Both:** I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

**Chase:** Nothing in common but this trust  
I'm like a minus, she's like a plus  
One going up, one coming down  
But we seem to land on common ground

When things go wrong we make corrections  
To keep things moving in the right direction  
Try to fight it but I'm telling you Jack  
Its true- this- Opposites Attract

**Both:** I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

**Kate:** That was great, I loved it!

**Raimundo:** Well, I've seen better…when I was on the stage.

**Sarah:** For once you have your own opinion Rai, but in MY opinion they were ten times better than there being sixty of you on stage.

**Alex:** You aren't Amanda!

**Kimi:** Here is Jermaine and Jack!

**Jack:** Mandy used to be that girl

The one that never said a word

But she only sang S-Club 7

**Jermaine:** and all those boy bands

Now its been a few years and looks like things have changed

Now she's mine and I wanna say

**Both:** Mandy always laughs when act stupid

I am unaware that I'm a nuisance

With here it's never wasted time

Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinking

And she's always on my mind and I'm

Never gonna let her go

Cause Mandy always knows

**Jack:** Mandy always tells the truth

Even when its hard to do

And she always understands

**Jermaine:** Even when it don't make sense

Even though she is the blond

I'm the one that feels so dumb

**Both:** Mandy always laughs when act stupid

I am unaware that I'm a nuisance

With here it's never wasted time

Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinking

And she's always on my mind and I'm

Never gonna let her go

Cause Mandy always knows

**Jermaine:** And I have a problem

I'm sure that Mandy knows

When I'm feeling lonely

I'm sure that Mandy knows

**Jack:** And everything's crazy

She's always there for me

And I'm sure that she knows

I'm never ever gonna let her go

**Both:** Mandy always laughs when act stupid

I am unaware that I'm a nuisance

With here it's never wasted time

Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinking

And she's always on my mind and I'm

Never gonna let her go

Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always laughs when act stupid

I am unaware that I'm a nuisance

With here it's never wasted time

Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinking

And she's always on my mind and I'm

Never gonna let her go

Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always laughs when act stupid

I am unaware that I'm a nuisance

With here it's never wasted time

Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinking

And she's always on my mind and I'm

Never gonna let her go

Cause Mandy always knows

**Kate:** I loved that! (_smiles really big_)

**Raimundo:** Uh…what was that Liz? I couldn't hear you.

**Liz:** Whatever.

**Raimundo:** Okay, I hated it?

**Liz:** No, he liked it, but it needed a dance routine.

**Raimundo:** That's what I meant to say.

**Sarah:** That was very…well planned.

**Alex:** I wish the song was titled 'Amanda'

**Haley:** Here are Kimiko and Amanda!

**Amanda:** Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking

**Kimiko:** My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else

**Both:** My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No, I don't need you again

(_little dance thingamabob_)BAD BOY! (_back to the dance thing_)

**Amanda:** You once made this promise  
to stay by my side

**Kimiko:** But after some time you just pushed me aside  
you never thought that a girl could be strong

**Both:** Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No, I don't need you again

(_another little dance thing_)

**Kate:** I loved the dance routines!

**Raimundo:** Yea…I wasn't feelin' it, aight?

**Sarah:** I love it!

**Alex:** ALL HAIL AMANDA!

**Kimi:** Okay? Here's Leon and Katnappe with What I've been looking for?

**Leon:** It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

**Both:** You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

**Katnappe:** This feelings like no other

**Both:** I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what I've been looking for

**Katnappe:** So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

**Both:** Don't have to say a word

**Leon:** For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

**Both:** I'm loving having you around

**Leon:** This feeling's like no other

**Both:** I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for

**Both:** Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

**Kate:** It needs some originality, but good enough for me.

**Raimundo:** Yawn, could you two be anymore boring.

**Sarah:** Raimundo are you sure that Liz didn't give you that name of yours?

**Alex:** Oh, alas, you two hath giveth me a headache…eth.

**Haley:** Here's Wuya with her solo we gave her to torcher her!

**Wuya:** When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned to grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide from her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe.

When she embraces  
And your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you're all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world.

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our whole world?

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cold  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe.

Whenever she is raging  
She takes life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging  
She takes life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our whole world

**Kate:** Awesome, I was glad to be here!

**Raimundo:** Whatever.

**Sarah:** Shut up Raimundo!

**Liz:** Don't you dare talk to my slave-I mean-boyfriend like that.

**Alex:** I only want AMANDA!

**Kimi:** You can vote for a duet, or just one person in a duet, you have four votes total, as in you could vote for two duets and two people from separate duets, or something like that, use your IMAGINATION!(_makes a rainbow with her hands_)

**Haley:** DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chase: 22

damn i cant think of a penname: 14

Jack: 11

Amanda: 5

Kimiko: 3

Jermaine: 1

Katnappe: 0

Wuya: 0

Leon: 0

Kimi: Today's guest judges are… Ellen, Lily & Kari, Jessica, Suzanne, and Amy!

Haley: Also, Katnappe, Wuya, and Leon are off!

Ellen: Okay?

Liz: Raimundo, I have bad news.

Raimundo: You didn't save money on your car insurance by switching to Geico?

Liz: No…we're through. (gets up and walks away)

Amanda: (sits in Raimundo's lap)

Raimundo: (sits there confused about everything)

Lily: Weirdos.

Kari: You said it, girl.

Alex: Are Raimundo and I the only guy judges here? (panics)

Sarah: Of course, you are. (smirks evilly)

Liz: (on the stage) This episode, I will force the characters to sing songs that I think fit them more than the other songs (laughs evilly)!

Kimiko: (walks onto stage)

Raimundo: (appears on stage with a mic in hand)

Liz: This song is based off a youtube vid I saw!

Raimundo: Wanna go for a ride?

Kimiko: Sure, Ken!

Raimundo: Well, forget it!

Kimiko: I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should fag it  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

Raimundo: You're so ugly  
You disgust me

Kimiko: I'm a bland homley girl  
All alone in the world  
I'm as flat as a board  
Thin and lanky

Raimundo: You're a dog, and a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
Don't go near you  
'Cause your breath is stinky

Kimiko: Don't get touched  
I'm afraid  
'Cause guys say  
I'm an eye sore

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should fag it  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

Raimundo: You're so ugly  
You disgust me

Kimiko: Boo hoo, hoo, yeah

Raimundo: You're so ugly  
You disgust me

Kimiko: Ooo, ooo

Oh, let's go out and have some fun!

Raimundo: I'm sorry, but you're too damn ugly

Kimiko: Oh screw you Ken!

Amy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suzzane: Hilarious!

Jessica: Loved it!

Lily: Wow!

Kari: Hahahaha-heeheeheehee-hohohoho-HA!

Ellen: Yep! SO FUNNY!

Amanda (in Raimundo's place): Kimiko is so ugly…compared to me. (poses for the cover of sixteen different internationally famous magazines in a gorgeous and outrageously expensive designer dress)

Sarah: That was kinda mean.

Alex: AWESOME! DO IT AGAIN, DO IT AGAIN!

Amanda: (walks on stage)(Uh-huh, uh-huh)

Stupid girl...

Stupid girls, stupid girls...

Maybe if I act like that

That guy will call me back

What a paparazzi girl (yeah)

I don't wanna be a stupid girl (uh-huh, uh-huh)

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find him there

Laughin' loud so all the little people stare

Lookin' for a daddy to pay for the champagne

Droppin' names

What happened to the dream of a girl president?

She's dancin' in the video next to 50 Cent

They travel in packs of two and three

With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny weenie tees

Where, oh where have the smart people gone?

Oh where, oh where could they be?

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Maybe if I act like that (woo)

That guy will call me back (uh-huh, uh)

What a paparazzi girl

I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby, if I act like that

Flippin' my blond hair back (yeah)

Push out my bra like that (uh-huh, uh-huh...)

I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)

The disease is growing, it's epidemic

I'm scared that there ain't a cure

The world believes it and I'm goin' crazy

I cannot take anymore

I'm so glad that I'll never fit in

That will never be me

Outcasts and girls with ambition

That's what I wanna see

Disasters all around (disasters all around)

World despaired (a world of despair)

Their only concern

Will they fuck up my hair?

Maybe if I act like that (yeah, like this)

That guy will call me back (woo)

What a paparazzi girl

I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby, if I act like that (uh-huh, uh, and do ya thing)

Flippin' my blond hair back (do ya thing)

Push out my bra like that

I don't wanna be a stupid girl (yeah, yeah, uh)

(...Thing, do ya thing, do ya thing, and do ya thing, do ya thing)

(I like this...like this, like this)

Pretty, will you fuck me, girl, silly as a lucky girl?

Pull my hair and suck it, girl; stupid girl

Pretty, will you fuck me, girl, silly as a lucky girl?

Pull my hair and suck it, girl; stupid girl

(Baby, if I act...)

Baby, if I act like that...

Flippin' my blond hair back...

(Baby, if I act...)

Push out my bra like that...

Stupid girl...

Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that)

That guy will call me back (that guy will call me back)

What a paparazzi girl (what a paparazzi girl)

I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)

Baby, if I act like that (baby, if I act like that)

Flippin' my blond hair back (flippin' my blond hair back)

Push out my bra like that (push out my bra like that)

I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)

Baby, if I act like that... (stupid girl)

Flippin' my blond hair back... (stupid girl)

Push out my bra like that... (stupid girl)

Stupid girl...

Stupid girl...

Stupid girl... (stupid girl)

Stupid girls... (stupid girl)

Stupid girls... (stupid girl)

Stupid girl...

Stupid girl...

Stupid girl...

Stupid girl...

Amy: That's so true!

Suzzane: Yup-yup!

Jessica: Duh!

Lily and Kari: Oh, so true!

Ellen: Too many stupid girls on this planet. (points at Kimiko)

Raimundo: Amanda is the new love of my life (sighs of true happiness)

Sarah: Raimundo. The only way to actually understand love is to notice that you can't fall in love by first sight.

Alex: AMANDA IS MINE, YOU (censored) JACK (censored)!

Raimundo: Let's take this outside!

Alex: (knocks Raimundo out in one hit) We don't have to. You'd just have to wait to loose. (laughs VERY evilly)

Amanda: NO! WHY'D YA HURT MY RAI-E-POO!

Alex: (shakes head)

damn i cant think of a penname: These words are my own

Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh...

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?

Amy: How sweet!

Suzzane: Yeah!

Jessica: Wow! You're so great!

Lily: DEFINETLY!

Kari: AGREED!

Ellen: HEEHEE!

Raimundo: Why am I the only one with taste. She stunk

Sarah: TAKE THAT BACK!

Alex: Rai is right…for once.

Chase: There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Amy: AHHHH! YAY!!! U R SO AWESOME!

Suzzane: EEEEEEEEEEH!

Jessica: CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH!

Lily: CHASE IS SO HOT!

Kari: YUP-YUP!

Ellen: WOOHOO!

Raimundo: No comment.

Sarah: HEHEHEHEHEHHEHHEHEHEHHHEHEH!

Alex: Sarah, that made no since.

Jermaine: I don't care about your karma  
I don't care about what's hip  
No space cadet's gonna tell me what to do

I won't swim in your Jacuzzi  
You can't make me settle down  
I'd rather kick and jump and bite and scratch  
And scream until I'm blue

I may as well be hyper  
As long as I'm still around  
'Cause I'll have lots of time to be laid back  
When I'm six feet under ground

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

When are you  
Cosmic cowboys  
Gonna get it through your head

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

I can't stand the smell of incense  
I don't really like to jog  
No Joni Mitchell eight-tracks in my car (ooh)

I hate anything organic  
Even health food makes me sick  
You won't catch me sipping Perrier  
Down in some sushi bar

I tell you, now's the time to go for  
All the gusto you can grab  
You'll have plenty of time to be low key  
When you're laid out on the slab

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

When are you  
Cosmic cowboys  
Gonna get it through your head

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

I don't want no part of that vegetarian scene  
I won't buy me a pair of designer jeans  
No redwood hot tub to my name

I got all that I want  
And if it's all the same to you  
I don't need a course in self-awareness  
To find out who I am

And I'd rather have a  
Big Mac or a Jumbo Jack  
Than all the bean sprouts in Japan

So don't ask me what I'm into  
I don't need to prove I'm cool  
I'll break your arm  
If you ask me what's my sign

I won't tell you where my head's at  
I don't need to see no shrink  
Psychosis may be in this year  
But I'm really not that kind

And I'm in no hurry to be casual  
In fact I think I'll wait  
Until I'm pushing up the daisies  
(Like, wow, man, can you relate)

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)  
I'll be mellow when I'm dead (I'll be mellow when I'm dead)

Amy: FUNNY!

Suzzane: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jessica: (_faints of laughing to much_)

Lily: PARTY TIME!

Kari: DUH!

Ellen: LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BOY!

Raimundo: (_yawns_)

Sarah: That was awesome.

Alex: STOP BEING SO FLIPPIN' NICE!

Jack: What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero.

Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And I just pass through...

Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?

Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.  
Oh..!!

Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Amy: I HEART JACK!

Suzzane: Me, TOO!

Jessica: WHO DOESN'T!

Lily: WOO-HOO!

Kari: How many times has everybody said that?

Ellen: Who knows?

Raimundo: I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP!

Sarah: They won't shut up. Their guest judges.

Alex: (_sigh_) Why would Amanda be in love with him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chase:** 2

**damn i cant think of a penname:** 1

**Jack:** 0 (Jack Fans are going to kill me!)

**Amanda:** 1

**Kimiko:** 1

**Jermaine:** 0

**Haley:** Well…if you wanted to vote, it's to late…poor Jack Fans!

**Kimi:** Jack is so sweet! How can you not vote for him!

**damn i cant think of a penname:** (_laughs evilly_) (_nobody notices_)

**Raimundo:** (_smirks_) (_Liz sits down in his lap_)

**Alex:** (_grins_) (_Amanda, who is out of her mind right now, sits in HIS lap_)

**Kimi:** First up Chase, in the Disney Round, with KILL THE BEAST!

**Chase:** The beast will make off with your children,  
he'll come after them in the night.  
We're not safe 'till his head is mounted on my wall.  
I say we kill the beast!

We're not safe until he's dead.  
He'll come stalking us at night.  
Set to sacrifice our children to his montrous appetite.  
He'll wreak havok on our village if we let him wander free!

So it's time to take some action boys!  
It's time---to---fol---low---me!

Through the mist, through the woods,  
through the darkness and the shadows.  
It's a nightmare but it one exciting ride.  
Say a prayer, then we're there,  
at the drawbridge of a castle,  
and there's something truly terrible inside.

It's a beast, he's got fangs razor sharp ones.  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feed.  
Hear him roar, see him foam,  
but we're not coming home,  
'till he's dead, good and dead. Kill the beast.

We'll rid the village of this beast, who's with me?!

Get your torch, mount you horse,

Through your courage to the stinking place.

We're counting on your stud to lead the way.  
Through a mist to the wood, where we see a haunted castle,  
something's lurking that you don't see every day.  
It's a beast, just as tall as a mountain,  
We won't rest 'till he's good and deceased.  
Steady fourth, tally ho! Grab your sword, grab your bow!  
Let's get on and here we go!

We'll lay seige to the castle, and bring back his head!

We don't like what we don't...  
understand and in fact it scares us,  
and this monster is mysterious at least.  
Bring your guns, bring your knives,  
save children and and your wives,  
so save our village and our lives!  
LETS KILL THE BEAST!

Raise the ram, sing this song,  
here we come at fifty strong.  
If fifty frenchmen can be wrong,  
let's kill the beast!

**Amy 1: **Cool! I totally loved Beauty and the Beast!

**Amy 2: **That wasn't my fav song, but that was awesome!

**Danny: **What real man would sing a (_shivers_) Disney song!

**Jazz: **Men and their, so called, dignity! I thought Chase was awesome!

**Kisa: **I totally agree with that, Jazz.

**Raimundo: **(_yawns_) When can I go home?

**Sarah: **(_rolls eyes_) Just be glad that he is up there, and you won the original XI.

**Alex: **Huh? Oh, I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy making out with Amanda.

**damn i cant think of a penname: **(_laughs evilly, again_)

**Kimi: **Here is Amanda with, A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes!

**Amanda: **A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true

The dreams that I wish will come true

No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true

**Amy 1: **Cinderella! Beautiful!

**Amy 2: **That was so INSPIRATIONAL!

**Danny: **(_wakes up_) Sorry…(_yawns_)…I took a nap, so what I miss? I hope it was boring like that song from that movie…(_goes back to sleep_)

**Jazz: **(_rolls eyes_) Ignore him! You're voice is beautimus!

**Kisa: **That was great!

**Raimundo: **Dude, why do people have to have such lame choices in music.

**Liz: **I like that song.

**Raimundo: **Then I like it, too!

**Sarah: **Awwwww! You two are so cute together!

**Alex: **I LOVE YOU AMANDA!

**Amanda:** I know! (_smiles_)

**Haley:** Here is Kimiko with…Someday My Prince Will Come!

**Kimiko: **Some day my prince will come  
Some day we'll meet again  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know

Some day when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew  
And the birds will sing  
And wedding bells will ring  
Some day when my dreams come true

**Amy 1: **That is SO SWEET!

**Amy 2: **That was fantabulous!

**Danny: **(_pulls out gun_) GET OFF STAGE! OR ELSE!

**Jazz: **Don't listen to him, he is such a loser!

**Kisa: **I loved it!

**Raimundo: **It's against the law for me to state my opinion on that.

**Sarah: **Ooookaaaaaaaayyyyy…That was perfect!

**Alex: **YOU AREN'T AMANDA!

**Amanda: **It sucked!

**Kimi: **Last, but not least, here is damn i cant think of a penname with POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS!

**damn i cant think of a penname: **I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a change

And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
(Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
This one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us will you please?"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

They're not all that impressed with conversation  
Two gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man

Poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy person  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much:  
Just your voice!

Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp, take a breath  
and go ahead, sign the scroll  
(Rai and Alex, now I've got em, boys)  
The boss is on a roll

You poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
This one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us will you please?"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do

Those poor unfortunate souls...

**Liz: **AH! What am I doing in Rai's lap! (_stands up and slaps him_)

**Amanda: **DIE! (_knocks Alex out, so his opinion doesn't count_)

**damn i cant think of a penname: **Shoot! The spell wore off!

**Raimundo: **It was nice while it lasted. (_Amanda sits down in his lap_)

**The Rest of the Judges: **Huh?

**Audience: **(_goes wild_)

**damn i cant think of a penname: **Thank-you! Thank-you! (_bows_)

**Haley: **Well, you can only vote for one person…and it counts TEN VOTES! Hurry up and vote while you can! Don't wait! VOTE NOW, OR ELSE!

**Liz: **And don't forget to check out the authoress' profile if you want to register for XI3! HOPE YOU DO!


	8. Chapter 8

**damn i cant think of a penname: **30

**Chase: **10

**Amanda: **10

**Kimiko: **0

**Raimundo: **YES! Kimiko's off!

**Kimi: **That wasn't nice!

**Haley: **Yea!

**Alex: **I hated her! AMANDA SHALL WIN! OR ELSE!

**Sarah: **I don't like this round. It's when they have to…SCAT!

**Liz: **Scat is the easiest kind of music! IT IS A MADE UP LANGUAGE ONLY THE SINGER CAN UNDERSTAND! WOOHOO!

**Kimi: **Let's just get this done with…here is damn i cant think of a penname with her song titled, Scat City.

**damn i cant think of a penname: **Doo-be-dee doo ba doo ba bee ya skoo la…

**Raimundo: **I think that it means Amanda should leave me alone.

**Amanda: **HAHA! That was so funny! I LOVE YOU, RAIMUNDO!

**Sarah: **It is a great expression of felling and rhythm! How do you do it?

**Alex: **Amanda is better than all of you!

**Haley: **Here is Chase…with a song.

**Chase: **(transforms into a dragon) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…(two minutes later)…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

**Raimundo: **LLLLAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEE!

**Sarah: **That was unique!

**Alex: **Down with the idiots, and UP WITH AMANDA!

**Liz: **Here is the one Alex is desperate for…Amanda with I Love Raimundo…weeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd.

**Amanda: **Ly wove dadoondo, dadoondo…

**Raimundo: **That made no sense!

**Sarah: **Um, there were only three words and they rhymed with the words, "I love Raimundo." That's were she got the title.

**Alex: **It sounded more like "Amanda loves Alex!"

**Liz: **Whatever…Vote! It counts once and you can only vote for one person and if you don't vote or don't get your friends to vote, Amanda might win! NO! Just kidding, I don't care who wins, just as long as you VOTE! VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!


End file.
